


Kylvö

by teapertti



Series: Kuun kolmet kasvot [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Suomi | Finnish, domestic life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Ennen astumistaan suurimpaan makuuhuoneeseen Corrin pyysi hovimestariaan Jakobia menemään sisälle ja avaamaan kaikki verhot jotka löysi. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt siinä huoneessa, joka oli aikoinaan varattu hänen niin sanotulle isälleen. Nytkin sisälle menemisessä tuntui olevan jotain todella väärää. Kun Jakob kutsui hänet sisään, hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa. Suuren ikkunan edestä oli vedetty pois raskaat purppuranväriset verhot, ja sieltä avautuva maisema oli yhtäläisesti jylhä ja lohduton.





	Kylvö

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci on keskimmäinen kolmiosaisessa sarjassa. Rakenteeltaan tämä on erilainen kuin ensimmäinen ja kolmas osa ja siinä mielessä tuntuu vähän irralliselta. Toisaalta en sitten tiiä tuntuvatko nämä erilaiselta vain minulle, lukijan näkökulmasta nää on varmaan kaikki vaan sellasia "mitään ei tapahdu". Tää myös käyttää kahden henkilön näkökulmaa, joka poikkeaa kahdesta muusta osasta (ja itse asiassa valtaosasta tuotantoani).

Corrin siveli varovasti ruokasalissa olevan tumman tammipöydän pintaa. Lapsuudessa hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin se olisi jatkunut loputtomiin. Corrin muisteli joskus kuvitelleensa, että neljän jalan sisäpuolelle kätkeytyisi toinen maailma, sellainen, johon saattoi mennä piiloon muilta. Se oli edelleen komea pöytä, joka täytti ison osan huonosti suunnitellun ruokasalin pinta-alasta. Hän käveli pöydän ympäri ja tutki sitä tarkasti joka puolelta.

"Mikä sinua siinä kiehtoo? Se on vain pöytä", hänen miehensä kysyi astuttuaan sisään korkeaan mutta siltikin ahtaan oloiseen huoneeseen. Corrin ei kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen sanoihinsa. Hän oli kasvanut tässä paikassa. Oli harvoja asioita, jotka hän muisti niin selkeästi kuin Pohjoisen Linnoituksen. Sodassa käydyt vuodet olivat muuttuneet hänen mielessään kuoleman ja menetyksen halkomaksi mudaksi, jonka hän pyrki tavalla tai toisella työntämään syrjään. Mutta tämä paikka ja sen ympäristö, jokainen täällä vietetty hetki. Ne olivat kaikki kirkkaita kuin lasi.

Tarkasteltuaan pöytää hyvän tovin hän päätti livahtaa keittiön puolelle. Hänen ollessaan lapsi se oli ollut kiellettyä aluetta, eikä ollut mitään syytä miksi prinsessalla olisi ollut sinne asiaa. Ruokasalin tavoin keittiökään ei ollut mainittavan suuri. Corrin huomasi heti että Pohjoinen Linnoitus oli alun perin tarkoitettu sotilaskohteeksi eikä siellä koskaan pidettäisi suuria pitoja. Kuka tällaiseen syrjäiseen linnaan haluaisikaan tulla. Mutta nyt, jälleen kerran, se oli hänen kotinsa.

Hän katseli ympärilleen. Keittäjä oli saapunut jo heitä ennen, kuurannut paikat kuntoon, täyttänyt ruokakaapit ja sytyttänyt tulet takkaan. Keittiössä häneen iski outo tietoisuus: hän ei ollut enää tytär talossa, vaan emäntä. Palvelusväki odotti, että hän kävisi siellä useita kertoja päivässä tarkastamassa, että kaikki sujui niin kuin pitääkin. Tämä oli täysin toisenlaista kuin elämä armeijassa. Vaikka hän olikin ollut johtavassa asemassa, olivat muut sotilaat eläneet arkielämäänsä enimmäkseen riippumatta hänestä. Täällä hän oli vastuussa kaikesta taloudenpidosta. Xander oli varoittanut häntä ja Leota jo Windmiressä, että uudessa Nohrissa heillä ei olisi mahdollisuutta laveaan kuninkaallisen elämään. Corrin muisti sen joka kerta, kun hänen silmänsä osuivat linnoituksen karkeaan kivikattoon.

Hänen kummatkin poikansa olivat jääneet eteishalliin. Corrin saattoi nähdä heidän kasvoiltaan, että uusi kotipaikka oli heille jonkinasteinen järkytys. Hän ei lainkaan ihmetellyt sitä. Heillä ei ollut minkäänlaista menneisyyden sidettä Pohjoiseen Linnoitukseen, toisin kuin heidän vanhemmillaan. Lisäksi he kummatkin olivat kasvaneet paikoissa, jossa oli valoisaa, ilmasto oli miellyttävä ja kasvit versoivat rehevinä. Pohjoisen Linnoituksen kolkko tuuli ja karuiksi kalutut pellot olivat jotain aivan muuta kuin se, mitä he olivat joskus kutsuneet kodikseen.

"Tulkaa, niin näette missä nukutte", hän kutsui Forrestia ja Kanaa. Vanhempi poika sai huoneen, joka oli Corrinin lapsuudessa kuulunut Xanderille. Se oli tilava mutta askeettinen. Tämä ei tietenkään haitannut Forrestia, joka halusi koristaa paikan mieleisekseen. Jätettyään alakerrassa olevan huoneen Corrin kiipesi Kana perässään ylempään kerrokseen. Hän johdatti nuoremman poikansa siihen huoneeseen, joka oli sodan alkuun asti kuulunut hänelle. Avattuaan oven Corrinin oli pysähdyttävä hetkeksi. Tammipuu levittyi ikkunan tapana niin kuin hänen tyttövuosinaan. Hetken aikaa hän palasi tuohon aikaan kauan sitten, jolloin totuus oli vasta nukkunut hänen rinnassaan ja kaikki oli ollut hyvin.

"Tämä oli siis sinun", Kana sanoi ohittaessaan hänet ja kävellessään huoneen keskelle. Hän katseli ikkunasta ulos tovin ja kääntyi sitten vilkaisemaan äitiinsä. Corrinin kurkkua kuristi. Mitä vanhemmaksi poika varttui, sitä enemmän hän näytti isältään. Siinä seisoessaan hän muistutti elävästi sitä aikuisuuden kynnyksellä olevaa nuorukaista, jota Corrin oli nuoruudessaan ihaillut ja rakastanut.

Pohjoinen Linnoitus ei ollut mikään helppo osa - se sijaitsi Nohrin köyhimmällä seudulla, jossa valtaa pitävät ylimykset olivat oikukkaita ja epäileväisiä uutta kuningasta kohtaan. Mutta Leo perheineen oli valmis asettumaan sen kivisiin syövereihin pitääkseen huolta, että hallintotavoissa ja maan tapakulttuurissa tarvittavat muutokset astuisivat voimaan.  Jo seuraavana päivänä heidän saapumisestaan Leo patistaisi poikiaan lähtemään hänen ja joidenkin sotilaiden kanssa ratsastamaan lähialueilla, jotta sana heidän saapumisestaan lähtisi kunnolla leviämään.

Ennen astumistaan suurimpaan makuuhuoneeseen Corrin pyysi hovimestariaan Jakobia menemään sisälle ja avaamaan kaikki verhot jotka löysi. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt siinä huoneessa, joka oli aikoinaan varattu hänen niin sanotulle isälleen. Nytkin sisälle menemisessä tuntui olevan jotain todella väärää. Kun Jakob kutsui hänet sisään, hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa. Suuren ikkunan edestä oli vedetty pois raskaat purppuranväriset verhot, ja sieltä avautuva maisema oli yhtäläisesti jylhä ja lohduton. Huoneessa olevat muutamat huonekalut noudattelivat samaa mahtailevaa, raskasta tyyliä jota oli nähtävissä keittiössäkin. Corrin vihasi noita huonekaluja, mutta hänellä ei sillä hetkellä ollut voimavaroja miettiä, mitä haluaisi niiden tilalle.

Illalla käytyään kylvyssä hän katseli huonetta uudelleen odottaessaan aviomiestään. Hän yritti saada mieleensä sen nohrilaisen miehen, jonka hänen isoveljensä väitti muistavansa lapsuudestaan: sen joka oli ollut ankara mutta oikeudenmukainen kuningas. Mitä se isä oli ajatellut tässä huoneessa? Hän havahtui ajatuksissaan Leon astuessa sisään.  Miehen haarniska ja kasvot olivat täynnä pölyä, mutta Corrin meni ilahtuneena suutelemaan häntä.

"Kylpy on valmiina. Mutta sen jälkeen sinun on oltava minulle hyvä aviomies" hän sanoi ja hyväili täyä korvan takaa, ele jonka hän tiesi rentouttavan miestä. Hän auttoi tätä riisumaan likaiset varusteensa ja tarkisti että kylpyvesi oli hieman liian kuumaa, juuri sellaista kuin tämä halusi. Leo yleensä nuhteli vaimoaan silloin kun hän tapasi käyttäytyä rahvaanomaisesti ja tehdä asioita jotka kuuluivat palvelijoille, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei jaksanut vaan nojasi tyytyväisenä ammeen reunaan Corrinin hangatessa hänen selkäänsä puuvillaisella pesulapulla ja puhuessa vanhan kotilinnan herättämistä ajatuksista. 

"Tule nyt! En minä tästä nuorene!" Corrin huusi hänelle sängyn luota. Vaimo oli kertonut Leolle, että halusi kasvattaa lapsen joka ei olisi koskaan nähnyt sotaa tai Garonin aikaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, päin vastoin, oli hyvä jos Corrin sai muuta ajateltavaa kuin kaikki ne ihmiset jotka sota oli polkenut jalkoihinsa. Ja tämä ei todellakaan ollut laskenut leikkiä miehensä kanssa. Koskaan ei Corrin ollut sulkenut häntä yhtä intohimoisesti syliinsä kuin niinä ensimmäisinä päivinä sen jälkeen kun he olivat palanneet Pohjoiseen Linnoitukseen. Hän oli väsymätön kuin nuori tamma, jota oltiin viemässä astutettavaksi.

"Sinusta on tullut vaativa. Olen päivisin työjuhta ja öisin ratsu", hän sanoi eräänä iltana maattuaan vaimonsa kanssa. Tälle alueelle lääninherraksi ryhtyminen ei ollut helppoa, hänen täytyi järjestää tapaamisia ylimysten kanssa, neuvotella verotuksesta ja niin edelleen. Linnoitus oli syrjäinen ja välimatkat olivat pitkiä, ja hän ei voinut matkustaa pienellä seurueella koska ei lainkaan tiennyt, miten osa alamaisista suhtautui häneen.

"Onhan se vähän liikaa vaadittu tuollaiselta ruunalta", Corrin kiusoitteli häntä. Nainen makasi jalat nostettuna vasten sängyn kohokuvioitua päätyä, paljaat pakarat kylmää metallia vasten. Leo oli todennut, että hän näytti naurettavalta  tehdessään niin, mutta Corrin väitti kivenkovaa että hänen lääkärinsä oli suositellut sitä. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin käpertyi miehensä viereen.

"Haluaisitko sinä tytön vai pojan?" hän kysyi.

"Miksi sinä minulta kyselet? Sinun vauvasihan se on", Leo vastasi hänelle. Tämä toivoi ainoastaan, että lapsella olisi lohikäärmeen voimat niin kuin äidillään ja toisella veljellään. Sellaisten lasten isää kunnioittaisivat kaikki.

"Tyttö olisi hyvä", Corrin sanoi.

"Mutta on surullista kun ne lähtevät pois", mies totesi, ja toinen ymmärsi. Leo mietti varmaan heidän isosiskoaan, joka naimisiin mennessään muutti kauas pois Windmirestä. Vaikka asuivathan he itsekin kaukana pääkaupungista.

"Onkohan sillä harmaat silmät niin kuin pojillakin on? Vaikka me olemme ruskeasilmäisiä" Corrin ajatteli ääneen leikitellessään tyynyssä olevalla hapsulla.

"Sillä naisella on harmaat silmät."

"Kenellä muka?"

"Minun äidilläni", Leo sanoi. Ja nyt Corrinkin muisti. Hän oli tavannut Leon äidin kunnolla vain kerran elämässään, Xanderin kruunajaisten aikaan. Mies oli paljolti vasten tahtoaan vienyt hänet ja pojat tapaamaan tätä kun he kerran sattuivat oleskelemaan linnassa. Corrin näki mielessään luihun oloisen naisen, jolla oli leuanmittaiseksi leikattu musta tukka ja suuret harmaat silmät. Forrest ja Kana olivat muodollisesti tervehtineet isoäitiään ja Leo oli vaihtanut hänen kanssaan muutaman sanan. Xander ei lähtökohtaisesti pitänyt ajatuksesta, että kuninkaanlinnassa oleilisi hänen isänsä tukijoita, mutta oli antanut tämän jalkavaimoille luvan jäädä hoviin mikäli nämä eivät halunneet palata takaisin perheensä luokse.

Corrin päätti kuitenkin joitakin päiviä myöhemmin, että halusi puhua anoppinsa kanssa kahden kesken. Hän meni kaupungille hakemaan leivoksia ja hedelmiä, joista arveli tämän pitävän ja otti ne mukaansa ja pyysi päästä tapaamaan naista hänen huoneeseensa. Astuessaan sisään hän löysi tämän lattialta tyynyjen päällä silminnähden ikävystyneenä, silmät seuraten miniäänsä välinpitämättömän oloisena.

"Minä tässä, Äiti",  Corrin sanoi epäröiden. Tämä katsahti hänen tuomiaan lahjoja ja kutsui sitten oman palvelustyttönsä hakemaan niitä. Corrin oli hieman yllättynyt, ettei tämä ollut vielä matkustanut isänsä luokse. Leon isoisä oli yhä elossa ja hän oli eräs Xanderin tunnetuimmista vastustajista.

"Toivottavasti voitte hyvin", hän jutusteli ja kävi istumaan huoneen ainoalle tuolille. Nainen huokaisi kuuluvasti.

"Mikäs tässä kuolemaa odotellessa. En ole tehnyt muuta viime vuodet kuin odottanut. Ensin että tulisi sota, sitten että se loppuisi. Nyt odotan, että tulee vallankumous. Meidät kaikki teurastetaan ja valtaistuimelle istuu joku barbaari", hän sanoi.

"Leo aikoo tehdä kovasti töitä, että niin ei kävisi. Ja minä toki myös", Corrin vastasi. Naisen ympäri huonetta harhaileva katse valpastui hieman, hän tarkasteli Corrinia ja kohottautui istumaan.

"Hm. En ajatellut, että poikani ottaisi ulkomaalaisen. Mutta tokihan sinä olet korkeasyntyinen ja Nohrin tavoille kasvatettu. Isäsi kyllä piti aina minun pojastani enemmän kuin sinusta", nainen sanoi ja hymyili viimeisen toteamuksen kohdalla. Corrin otaksui, että häntä oli säästetty joiltakin sodan loppuvaiheiden yksityiskohdilta.

"Kai hän olisi voinut typerämminkin valita. Ja nuorempi lapsi on poika. Onnittelut siitä", hän jatkoi. Corrin ei jaksanut korjata usein kuulemaansa väärinymmärrystä.

"Ja niin vain olet kuninkaankin suosiossa, ainakin mitä juorukellot sanovat. Mutta minulla on hyvä poika. Eikä hän ole tarpeeksi korkeassa asemassa ottaakseen jalkavaimoja. Saat olla aina hänen suosikkinsa." Äkkiä hänen anoppinsa kasvot kiristyivät ja tämän silmät muuttuivat kylmiksi.

Corrin ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asiaa, hän oli kasvanut aikana jolloin jalkavaimojen ottamista alettiin pitää vanhanaikaisena. Joskus hän oli toivonut, ettei olisi miehensä suosikki. Leo kadehti hänen ja Xanderin välistä läheistä suhdetta ja oli toisinaan mustasukkainen myös heidän sisarilleen. Hän ei pitänyt lainkaan Jakobista ja piti luonnottomana että hänen vaimonsa piti miespuolista kamaripalvelijaa.

Lisäksi Leo inhosi monia hänen ystävistään. Corrin ei usein suuttunut miehensä oikkuihin, mutta kerran hän muisti vihanneensa tätä. Silas oli tullut hänen luokseen ja aristellen kertonut, että Leo oli julkisesti nöyryyttänyt häntä. Corrin muisti kuinka uinuva viha oli kuohahtanut hänen sisällään. Hän oli mennyt miehensä luokse ja sanonut, että jos tämä ei anelisi hänen ystävältään anteeksiantoa, hän kiroaisi sen päivän kun päätti jäädä Nohriin. Leo oli suostunut, mutta hänen kasvonsa olivat olleet kuin naamio.

Lähdettyään Leon äidin luota Corrin oli tuntenut rintaansa puristavan. Hän oli kysellyt Jakobilta, tiesikö tämä missä hänen miehensä oli, ja löytänyt tämän ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen heidän huoneestaan. Häntä oli alkanut itkettää.

"En minä koskaan kiroaisi sitä päivää, kun jäin tänne. En koskaan",  hän oli nyyhkyttänyt, pitäen rystyset valkoisina kiinni ovenkarmista, aivan kuin maailma hajoaisi jos hän päästäisi irti.

*

Kaksi kuukautta muuton jälkeen saapui Shigure, mukanaan kaikenlaisia kirjeitä ja tervehdyksiä pääkaupungista. Shiguren isä oli tämän äidin kuoleman jälkeen päättänyt ottaa uuden vaimon, joten Corrin oli kutsunut sisarenpoikansa heidän luokseen jotta tämän ei tarvitsisi olla maailmassa yksin. Tämä saapui sisään arkana ja anteeksipyytävän näköisenä, mutta Corrin otti hänet vastaan lämpimällä halauksella.

"Olen niin iloinen nähdessäni että voitte kaikki hyvin", Shigure sanoi, kasvot tyyninä ja hymyttöminä.

"Elämä täällä on raskasta, mutta kyllä me selviämme", Corrin vastasi ja kiiruhti keittiöön pyytääkseen keittäjää laittamaan tavallista hienomman aterian tulijaa varten. Hän huomasi, että tämä oli ostanut kokonaisen pajukorillisen pieniä, kiiltäväkylkisiä kaloja. Hän tunnisti sen Hoshidosta saatavaksi liukasliikkeiseksi navagaksi, jota ei tavattu näillä seuduilla syödä ruokana. Monissa paikoissa sitä kuitenkin lahjoitettiin kuivattuna hääpareille, sillä sen uskottiin lisäävän hedelmällisyyttä.

"Tuo kala on hirvittävän kallista!" hän kauhisteli. Keittäjän kasvot kalpenivat hieman.

"Minä... Lordi pyysi ostamaan. Hän tuli itse minun puheilleni", nainen sopersi hänelle. Suurin osa palvelusväestä - Jacobia lukuun ottamatta - pelkäsi Leota. Keittäjä oli varmaan puhunut hänelle ensimmäistä kertaa tervehdystä enemmän. Corrin katsoi kauniita kaloja uudelleen ja kertoi sitten asiansa. Hän ei valittanut sanallakaan kun joutui syömään kaikkien aterioidensa kanssa kalaa.

Leo ei ollut koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt Shiguresta. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että hän pitäisi tätä ärsyttävänä tai huonokäytöksisenä, vaan hän ei kokenut että he ymmärsivät toisiaan. Sama vian hän oli nähnyt tämän edesmenneessä äidissä - kummatkin olivat liian kaunopuheisia ja syrjäänvetäytyviä. Lisäksi häntä häiritsi, että Shigurea ja Corrinia tuntui yhdistävän jokin, joka pakeni ikuisesti hänen ulottuviltaan. Kerran hän palatessaan läheisestä kaupungista löysi nämä kaksi poikkeuksellisesti linnan piha-alueelta. Corrin oli kyykistynyt maahan ja kaiveli jotakin, ja Shigure seurasi tämän touhuamista vakavan näköisenä.

"Mitä te oikein teette?" Leo kysyi, yrittäen kuulostaa enemmän uteliaalta kuin ärtyneeltä.

"Näytä hänelle, Shigure", Corrin sanoi nostamatta katsettaan. Shigure kaiveli taskuaan ja otti sieltä esiin pienen sipulin. Hän nosti sen Leon silmien tasalle.

"Istutat siis kukkia. Kuule, tiedän että sinä pidät kukista, heti kun kevät alkaa niin palkkaan meille puutarhurin ja saat tänne kaikki haluamasi kukat", Leo vastasi. Oli syksy, multakuoppien kaiveleminen ei ollut millään tavalla ajankohtaista. Corrin huokaisi ja katseli kuollutta maata jalkojensa juuressa.

"Minä haluaisin nähdä kun ne kasvavat ja kasvavat", hän sanoi.

"Keväällä sitten", Shigure sanoi vaimealla äänellä.

Etäisyydet olivat pohjoisessa pitkiä. Kruunulle kuuluva osa maasta oli oikeastaan varsin pieni, ja Xander oli myöntänyt Leolle erityisluvan kerätä kuninkaalle kuuluvan veron itselleen. Koska uusi politiikka korosti heimoalueiden itsenäisyyttä, olivat jotkut maaherrat joutuneet luopumaan osasta maastaan. Näillä alueilla kuningashuoneen suosio oli pohjamudissa. Leo ei viitsinyt ärsyttää ylimyksiä vaatimalla heitä vierailemaan linnassaan, vaan halusi kunnioittaa heitä tulemalla heidän vieraakseen ja ottamalla poikansa mukaan. Vierailut saattoivat kestää päiväkausia. Shiguren saavuttua hän empi pitkään, ottaako tätä tapaamaan paikallisia. Pojan hoshidolainen tausta saattaisi provosoida pohjoisen ihmisiä. Lopulta hän pyysi tämän mukaansa viestinviejäksi, olihan tämä kuitenkin lentäjä.

Saavuttuaan lähes viikon mittaiselta uuvuttavalta matkalta keskellä alkavaa talvea he löysivät etupäässä lentäneen Shiguren istumassa yksin koleassa ruokasalissa, johon tuli oli vasta sytytetty. Keittäjä kiiruhti heitä vastaan nöyrän näköisenä.

"Ruoka on pian valmista, hyvät herrat... Ei mitään erityistä, mutta tiedättehän, rouva on tarkka rahasta..." hän sanoi ja katosi äkkiä keittiöön. Leo kutsui hänet takaisin puheilleen.

"Missä hän on?" Yleensä Corrin odotti heitä ruokasalissa kun oli saanut sanan että he olivat palaamassa. Nainen näytti kiusaantuneelta.

"Rouva on lepäämässä. Hän on sairas, pieni vilustuminen vain, pyysi sanomaan ettette huolehtisi", hän sanoi takellellen. Keittäjän kyyristelyä katsellessaan Leo tajusi että edellinen isäntäväki oli varmaan lyönyt palvelijoitaan. Heidän syötyään Leo meni heidän makuuhuoneeseensa ja totesi sen tyhjäksi. Nähdessään sisäkön hän sai tietää, että Corrin oli mennyt lepäämään vanhaan huoneeseensa.

Jakob mulkoili isäntäänsä tämän astuessa sisään koputtamatta, ja Leo mulkoili häntä takaisin. Hovimestari istui sängyn vieressä vieressään vadillinen kuumennettua vettä, jonka päällä hän lämmitti pyyhkeitä. Huoneessa oli viileää, vaikka takkaan oli sytytetty tuli. Leo käveli hänen luokseen. Corrin makasi sängyssä ilmeisesti nukkuen, korkeat posket kuumeesta punaisina.

"Hän on vain vilustunut", Jakob sanoi. Leo katseli jonkin aikaa avuttoman näköistä naista ja kääntyi palvelijan puoleen:

"Minä huolehdin hänestä, jätä meidät kahden." Jakob totteli vastahakoisesti. Ovella hän sanoi:

"Vesi on sitten todella kuumaa." Leo asetteli höyryssä kuumenneen pyyhkeen Corrinin vatsan ja reisien päälle. Kun tämä jonkin ajan kuluttua avasi silmänsä, ne revähtivät hetkeksi auki kuin hän olisi säikähtänyt jotain. Nainen ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen huulillaan käväisi hymy.

"Sinun pitää pyytää, että Forrest tai joku kylältä ompelee sinulle lämpimiä vaatteita. Etkö muista? Täällä on aina kylmä. Kesälläkin", Leo sanoi.

"Kyllä minä muistan. Olen vain ollut liikaa ulkona", Corrin mumisi.

"Mitä sinä siellä ulkona teet?" mies kivahti, mutta vaikeni sitten. Hän muisti että lapsena Corrin oli vain harvoin saanut lähteä linnan ulkopuolelle. Joskus erityisinä kertoina hän oli päässyt lähialueen metsiin sisarustensa kanssa. Nainen räpytteli silmiään hitaasti ja katsoi kattoon.

"Tuo metsä tuossa vieressä... Sen minä muistan elävästi. Me menimme sinne joskus yhdessä. Sinä, minä ja Camilla... Kauan, kauan sitten. Ja silti voin yhä nähdä, miltä lehdet näyttivät silloin." Leon täytyi keskittyä että voisi muistaa edes välähdyksen siitä päivästä, josta Corrin puhui.

"En minä edes tullut silloin ajatelleeksi", tämä sanoi käheästi.

"Mitä?" Leo kysyi.

"Että menisin naimisiin kanssasi. Sinähän olit minun veljeni Leo. Rakas pikkuveljeni..." Leo tajusi vaimonsa houreilevan kuumepäissään. Tämä oli tarttunut hänen käteensä ja puristi sitä tiukasti vaipuessaan takaisin uneen.

Corrin tervehtyi muutaman päivän kuluessa. Kun hän oli tarpeeksi virkeä syödäkseen muun perheen kanssa ruokasalissa, toi keittäjä jostain kaukaa etelästä kuljetetun melonin ja asetti sen varovasti pöydälle. Corrin kieltäytyi jälkiruuasta, ja seurasi kun muut söivät mehevää, juuri sopivan kypsää hedelmää ahneesti, tietäen hyvin että talvella he saisivat ruuakseen vain juureksia, leipää ja kuivaa lihaa.  Hän katseli kun Shigure nyppi melonin palasta mustat siemenet yksitellen ja asetti ne siististi riviin keskelle lautasta. Ilta oli laskeutunut, he kaikki kuuntelivat tuulen ulvontaa ikkunan takana eivätkä sanoneet toisilleen mitään.

Corrin kohtasi miehensä katseen. Tämän silmät olivat hämärässä valossa mustat, kylmät ja kovat. Kuin liian aikaisin maahan istutetut siemenet. Hän mietti muuttuivatko kaikki miehet tässä maassa samanlaisiksi, kasvaisiko hänen lempeäsydämisistä pojistaan joskus samanlaisia kuin Leo ja tämän edesmennyt isä. Hän karisti ajatuksen mielestään. Leo oli aina yrittänyt tehdä parhaansa heidän yhteiselonsa aikana. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin elää tavalla, jolle hänet oli opetettu.

Corrin nousi ja käveli keittiöön. Pajukori oli tyhjä, hän oli syönyt kalat viimeistä sinttiä myöten. Aterian ollessa lopuillaan keittäjä oli siirtynyt pesemään astioita. Hän hyräili itsekseen, mutta keskeytti kuullessaan Corrinin askeleet.

"Pidittekö ruuasta? Te olitte kovin sairas..." hän puheli kolistellessaan lusikoita ja lautasia. Hän näki keittäjää harvoin muualla kuin keittiössä tai ruokasalissa. Lopetettuaan työstä hän poistui omasta ovesta palvelijoiden tiloihin. Mutta koskaan hän ei valittanut siitä osasta, joka hänelle oli osoitettu. Corrin tuijotti uunissa kytevää hiillosta, katsoi kun sen lämpö hiljalleen hiipui pois.


End file.
